Mystery Twins greatest adventures
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Series of One-shots and short stories based on your requests. May also contain previews for my future stories and One-shots I wanted to write. Please keep it as a maximum of T and no Pinecest! CHAPTER 8: My OC Cashmere Gleeful meets Clicheusername1234's OC, Ana Green...
1. Introduction

Right so basically, you can request one-shot ideas in your reviews (NO PINECEST!) and I'll try make it in to a one-shot. I'm sure most of you have done this before, but if not, here's the little thing you should fill in for your reviews.

**Story idea:**

**Characters involved:**

**Genres:**

**AU? (Could be Gender bent, Rev!Pines, or normal universe):**

If you want to put an OC in, please fill in this,

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities:**

So yeah, please review and I'll try to do all yours, as well as some of my own devise, such as story previews, festive specials and theory-stories.

Buy gold BYE!


	2. Catherine and Gideon's date

**Requested by Alisi Thorndyke!**

**For those of you who don't know who Catherine is, she is Mabel's evil clone from Alisi's story "The wrath of Catherine" which is really good, and if you haven't read it you should :) And the sequel's coming out soon :)**

* * *

Gideon's P.O.V.

"Mabel's never going to date me." I sadly mutter under my breath as I trudge through the forest. "I need to find the right girl to be my queen. Someone beautiful, like Mabel, but desires the world at their feet, like me."

After a while of mindlessly wandering, I stumble upon a small cottage. Now why would a cottage just be in the middle of the woods? Is it abandoned? Or is someone in there?

Curiosity manages to get the best of me, and I raise one of my small fists and knock on the front door of the cottage. I hear rumbling and the front door is finally answered by a very familiar girl. At first I believe the girl to be Mabel, as i know the face to be hers. But nothing else about her is the same, her hair is jet black, which perfectly matches her skin-tight mini dress, multiple metal bracelets up her arms and black high-heeled boots. But the one item that really shocks me about her appearance is the glowing onyx amulet around her neck. I can't help but let a small gasp out, which causes her to laugh.

"Catherine?" I whimper.

"Hello again, Gideon." She evilly smiles.

Catherine appears to be glowing, not just her beauty, but actually glowing. Like she possesses some sort of magical powers. Her apparent new powers radiating off her paper body. She is so beautiful, yet deadly. And now, powerful. She looks pretty angry to see me, and I fail to understand how she's alive, didn't Mabel destroy her? I guess you could never destroy such a precious little flower, especially one has deadly as dear Catherine. She would make such a perfect queen, she'd be perfect to rule this stupid town with. A much better choice than that stupid lil Mabel Pines.  
"Catherine Pines, Will you go out with me?" I ask, not caring how desperate I must seem.

"Why would I go out with you? Why shouldn't I kill you, right here, right now?!" She snaps. Not quite the reaction I expected, or wanted.

"I could help you." I offer.

Catherine beautiful face, suddenly twists in to an angry expression. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, IF I WANTED TO!" She screams.

"I could help you destroy Mabel." I add to my offer.

Catherine then puts her hands to her chin and thinks things through. Her hand then extends in front of me. "Deal!"

Together we go to Greasy's dinner. Ok, so it's not the fanciest place in Gravity Falls, but the food's cheap.

"So, how do you plan to take down the Pines'?" Catherine asks. Her tone is accusing and slightly mocking.

"Well, I don't really have a plan, as such but..." My voice soon trails off.

A waitress soon comes over handing us two menus. Everything on the menu looks so good, I don't want to spend to long deciding, Catherine wouldn't think much of me then. So I just order a salad. I notice Catherine grabs one of the napkins and begins murmuring something to it, she promptly rips it apart, looking like some crazed woman.

"I'm going to kill Mabel Pines if it's the last thing I do!" She states.

Somehow, I am beginning to regret teaming up with her. But surely, if she hates Mabel so much, then she'd be happy to get rid of Dipper and Stanford also. That would be perfect.

"How do you intend to destroy Mabel, then?" I ask.

Catherine smiles and a dark shadow looms across her face. Her amulet begins glowing, along with the palms of her hands, which I don't think she is intending to do. But she doesn't seem to notice.

* * *

**Yeah, that wasn't that great I know. But, any request I will do :) Except for Pinecest or any equally scary ships, so please send in some more requests :)**

**Review please :)**


	3. Meet Primrose

**Requested by GravityFallsGirl22, the classic, DipperxOC**

* * *

'Welcome to Gravity Falls' A large Billboard read as a bus entered the abnormal town, on the way to the state-famous Mystery shack. The bus was filled almost completely with tourists, except for one rider. A thirteen year old girl with dark Brunette hair just past her shoulders, freckles all over her face and big, bold brown eyes that could make you melt when you looked deep enough in to them. The girls name was Primrose, and she was coming to Gravity Falls to stay with her family. Her Uncle Daniel Corduroy, and four cousins, three boys and one girl. She was never very close to her male cousins, they were far too masculine for Primrose to get on with, but she had a special bond with her cousin Wendy. The two girls were more than just relatives, they were Best friends. And Primrose couldn't wait to see her.

The bus eventually arrived outside the Mystery shack as all the visitors pilled out. Primrose was the last to exit the bus, she had sat right at the back, so no one would see or judge her childish drawings of fairies or unicorns or mermaids, all fantasy creatures which she knew didn't exist. But she was still fascinated by them.

As Primrose stepped of the bus, and awkwardly fidgeted with a flower hair grip, Wendy spotted her cousin and cheerfully reunited with her.

"Hey Prim! It's great to see you!" Wendy hugged her younger cousin.

"You too Wendy, I've missed you." Primrose told her.

"Who's that?" Mabel asked, she who was standing behind the two cousins.

"Oh!" Wendy turned around to see the Pines twins looking confused. "Dipper, Mabel, meet Primrose my cousin. She's staying in Gravity Falls with me for a couple of months."

Dipper stared at Primrose, his cheeks going pink. The girl did resemble Wendy, but she was shorter and with Brunette hair, like Dipper and Mabel's. 'She's beautiful' Dipper thought, 'She shows the same beauty as Wendy, but with her own stunning features in addition.'

"So why's she staying with you?" Mabel asked.

Wendy was then silent and glanced over at Primrose. "My mum's ill." Primrose answered.

Mabel covered her mouth. "Aww! I'm so sorry!" She put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, nothing serious, well I hope not. Anyway, it's a good chance to see my cousin." Primrose then hugged Wendy again, before noticing Dipper dreamily staring at her. "Uh, hi?"

"Hey!" Dipper blurted to Primrose, unable to cease control of his voice pitch.

'He's cute!' Primrose thought. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Dipper! Dipper Pines!" He quickly responded, his puberty voice still squeaking.

"Dipper?" Primrose looked confused. To explain, Dipper lifted up his fringe and revealed his constellation birthmark. "Wow! That's awesome."

"You want a tour of the Shack?" Dipper offered.

"Sure." Primrose agreed, and skipped in to the gift shop with Dipper and Wendy. Leaving Mabel on her own.

"Strange." Mabel thought out loud. "Dipper is always so embarrassed about his birthmark, the only people who know about it are me, Stan and Wendy. Why would he show it to a complete stranger? And why was he acting all weird around her?" Mabel pondered.

* * *

"...And in this jar are eyeballs, floating eyeballs! And here we have a mummified merman..." Dipper showed Primrose around, will mimicking the lies his Great-uncle usually spits out to tourists.

"Fascinating." Primrose giggled with genuine enthusiasm.

"You think so?" Dipper turned to her.

"Yeah sure, I love all abnormal and mysterious creatures and stuff. De-ciphering cryptograms, and using enigma codes, I just love to solve mysteries!" Primrose then hung her head. "All the kids at my school make fun of me."

"They do?" Dipper asked with slight hope in his voice. He didn't like the idea of Prim getting picked on, it was just that everything she had said he connected with. This girl could quite possibly be his soul mate.

"Tell the next time they do, they'll have Wendy Corduroy to deal with." Wendy interrupted.

"Aww, I will thanks." Primrose agreed. She then diverted her attention to a severed bear head with a unicorn horn glued to it. "Is this real?"

Dipper then chuckled lightly. "No, nothing here is."

"Oh." Primrose also began laughing.

* * *

Dipper and Primrose spent hours together that day. Laughing at the stuff in the mystery shack, playing in the woods and discussing whether mythical creatures existed or not. At first Wendy tagged along, but eventually she got bored and went back to the shack. Dipper really liked Prim, even though he had only know her less than a day, he thought he could trust her, he thought they were meant to be.

"So you know, I had a really great time today." Dipper began.

"Me too." Prim said. "We should do it again sometime."  
"Tomorrow, maybe?" Dipper suggested.

"Yeah like a-"

"Date." They both said at the same time as their faces lit up with love struck smiles. They both fell into each others arms, and were about to kiss, before they were interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Mabel cheered. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Oh, hi Mabel." Prim greeted.

"Yeah, hi Mabel." Dipper grudgingly said.

* * *

The next couple of months completely flew by. Each day Dipper and Prim would go in to the woods, Dipper with his journal, and they would hunt mysterious creatures and discover amazing items. Mabel would go with them on most days, and Prim was always nice to her, but it always felt awkward.

"I can't believe your leaving." Mabel sadly said.

"I'm going to miss you, Mabel." Primrose replied. She then turned to Dipper.

"I'm really going to miss you."  
I'll miss you even more. But I'll never forget you." Dipper promised.

"Neither will I." Primrose promised.

"And so you don't." Dipper handed her journal number three. "For you."

"Thank you!" Primrose thanked Dipper "And so you don't forget me..."

Primrose planted a kiss on his cheek.

Both lovers waved good bye and Primrose went onto the bus.

"See you next year." Prim called.

"See you next year." Dipper repeated, the bus drove away as both the twins stood by and waved good bye.

* * *

**Classic! Thanks for all those of you who have read and reviewed, but one thing, there's a couple of you who just reviewed OC profiles, but I do actually need a story line so please bare that in mind :)**

**So keep sending in requests and review please!**


	4. DippyKitty

**Requested by Danni6823!**

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, what's that?" Mabel cheerfully asked, pointing a disturbing concoction Stan was poking at with a ladle.

"Some kind of unidentifiable creature." Dipper answered, popping up next to his sister.

"Ha ha ha." Stan sarcastically laughed."Actually, it's your dinner."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks of pure terror and stared at their Great-uncle with expressions of horror on their faces. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am, I worked hard making a dinner for you two, and you bet your gonna eat it." Stan barked.

"Well, as much as I would love to, I'm going round Candy's for a sleepover. Bye!" Mabel explained before dashing off.

"Guess it's just you then, Dip." Stan laughed.

"What about you?" Dipper asked.

Stan laughed again. "I aint eating that filth! I'm ordering a pizza!"  
Dipper stared at the disturbing plate in front of him and pulled out journal number 3 to make notes on each and every characteristic of the dish. After a while of examination, Dipper finally decided to taste it, but only a small mouthful that he could spit out. After just one mouthful, Dipper coughed and spluttered and desperately ran to get a glass of water, and rid the taste from the back of his throat.

* * *

That night, as Dipper lay in his bed, he twitched and scratched and began making horrible howls and hisses.

"Mabel help me-ow!" He screeched, but Mabel wasn't there and couldn't help.

* * *

When Mabel came back from her friends house, Dipper was still asleep. So Mabel decided to poke him with "The fun stick" until he woke up.

"Mabel, stop it!" Dipper moaned from under the covers. But Mabel continued to poke him until he sat up and hissed at her, baring his teeth and his ears pulled back.

"Dipper?" Mabel stared at her brother.

"Sorry." Dipper apologised, he had no idea what had gotten in to him. "I'm sorry Mabel."

Mabel then raised an ear and pointed to Dippers ears, his cat like ears. "Dipper! You're. Adorable!" Mabel shouted.

She jumped on Dipper's be with him and began stroking him. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." Dipper answered between purrs. "I woke up like this."

"Most strange." Mabel made her verdict. "I don't suppose you were bit by any animals or anything in the last 24 hours?" Dipper shook his head. "Well what did happen?"

"I don't know!" Dipper hissed, before covering his mouth. "I had a really rough night."

Both twins thought for a moment and tried to remember what Dipper had done the previous day. Eventually both twins realised what had happened, it must have been something in the dinner Stan made.

* * *

"Oh Mabel! What am I going to do?" Dipper sobbed and sadly mewed. "I can't be a cat!"

"You're not a complete cat, you just got the ears and tail." Mabel responded.

"Tail?" Dipper cried, turning around to see a furry tail sticking out his back. "Aah! How did that happen, well, I know how, but still!"

"I think it's cute!" Mabel laughed. "You're my DippyKitty!"

"Not helping, Mabel." Dipper sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go buy you some cat food then." Mabel replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't go out like this!" Dipper argued, gesturing to the furry problem on his ears and back.

But Mabel had an easy solution, she placed Dipper's hate over his new ears and tucked his tail in his clothes. "Ta dah! Now, lets buy you some kitty food."

"Mabel!" Dipper tried to argue, but Mabel had already dragged him along with her.

* * *

"Excuse me sir." Mabel greeted the man at the counter of the pet shop. "Could you show me where the cat food is please?"

"Certainly," The plump jolly man ambled down an aisle, followed by the two twins. "What type of cat is it?"

"Oh," Mabel began laughing. "He's a big guy."

Dipper then elbowed his sister in the rib. "Then might I suggest this?" The employee held a tin in front of Mabel.

"Yeah, that's great thanks." Mabel paid and thanked the man then walked away. "Doesn't this look appetising?"

"I'm not going to eat it Mabel, ever!" Dipper protested.

"We'll see." Mabel laughed. As she put the tin back in the shopping back, she couldn't see where she was going and bumped straight in to Pacifica Northwest.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-" Pacifica then stopped herself as she recognised her sweater wearing rival. "Well, well, well, Mabel Pines. Fancy seeing you here." Pacifica and her cronies all sniggered. "So what are you doing? Buying your poor family's dinner?" She laughed gesturing at the tin, which was highly visible through the clear plastic bag. "Or I suppose it's for that little runt of yours. You gonna fatten it up before your Great-uncle slaughters it?"

Pacifica and her two horrible friends all began laughing at Mabel, but Mabel had a good heart and couldn't sense they were laughing at her, she presumed they were with her. "Actually, it's for my brother."

Pacifica and her friends stopped laughing and exchanged confused looks. "A Christmas present?" Pacifica laughed.

Mabel sadly hung her head. Why was Pacifica always so mean to her? Pacifica the stepped forward and got in Mabel's face. "Aww, you are an odd one Mabel Pines. So bright and bubbly, I admire your efforts, I'll give you that. But here's a tip, when you're around popular people, like me, know your place, the very bottom of the heap with all your other dorky outcast friends. If ever your walking past someone popular, move out their way. And don't you dare ever, answer back to them! Got it?" Pacifica threatened.

Dipper had had enough. He was not going to stand by and watch the horrible Pacifica Northwest treat his sister like she was inferior. He jumped in front of Pacifica and hissed in her face.

For a moment Pacifica was speechless, but she then laughed and mocked the boy as well. "Mabel, I didn't know your brother was a spastic too."

Dipper felt the blood rush to his head and boil with rage. He swung his hand forward and scratched the perfect blondes cheek, with his newly developed claws.

"Aah! How dare you!" Pacifica screamed as she put her hand to her bleeding cheek. "I'll sue you for that, Pines! You'll pay! See you in court!" Pacifica and her followers stormed off.

"She won't sue us." Mabel reassured. "She's all talk."

"Yeah, well I think she should be a bit less talk." Dipper glared at the three girls walking away.

"But you showed her." Mabel laughed. Her laughter soon stopped as she noticed Dipper's hands, covered with brown fur and newly grown claws. "We need to find a cure for this."

* * *

Dipper sat at the table, filling his claws while Mabel desperately searched through all the cupboards and cabinets in the shack for anything that could help stop whatever was happening to Dipper.

"Aha!" Mabel triumphantly cheered as she had an idea. "Swallow these!" She instructed, holding a jar of tablets 'to help for cataracts' cataracts, an infection they knew their Great-uncle suffered from.

"Mabel, just because they have the word cat in them, doesn't mean they're gonna stop this." Dipper argued.

Mabel then emptied the pot holding the tablets in to a blender, followed by the tin of cat food and finally the meal that had made this happen to Dipper in the first place. Once they were all blended together, Mabel poured the liquid in to a cup and ordered Dipper to drink.

"Eew Mabel! No way!" Dipper protested, but eventually he did.

* * *

That night, Dipper experienced the same symptoms he had the previous but when he woke up, he was completely human again. The only odd thing was, his legs seemed slightly hairier than before, but he decided to ignore it.

* * *

**So this was a request my gave me in fourth period today (lessons are called peiods at my school -_-) and as I got home I decided to try get it done and voila :) And yeah, DippyKitty is a reference from her story "Little secrets"**

**Review please :D**


	5. Happy Halloween Part 1

**This story I have given myself the request, a two-part (Possibly three-part) Halloween story, as it is my absolute favourite holiday! And now, a scary, Mabel-tastic chapter, just for you :)**

* * *

Prologue:

Dipper and Mabel's summer had sadly come to an end several weeks ago. It was upsetting say goodbye to all the friends they had mad over the summer, but they had to go back to their real home in Piedmont, California.

But this Halloween the twins have the week off of school and are allowed to return to Gravity Falls. However, as Dipper and Mabel return, so does a certain tall haired nine-year old. Gideon manages to steal journal number two, and in desire for revenge, summons an army of zombies. But things soon get out of hand, as these undead creatures never follow orders. Any survivors of the supernatural attack must work together to defend Gravity Falls and stop the dawning apocalypse...

* * *

"Oh, Gravity Falls it is good to be back!" Mabel smiled as she saw the giant forests of the Oregon town.

"I know what you mean, sister." Dipper agreed. "Back to the good old says of solving mysteries and trusting no one." He chuckled patting the journal inside his vest. "No one that is except for you...and Wendy."

"I can't wait to see my Waddles." Mabel smiled dreamily. Their parents wouldn't let them keep the pig, so Mabel had to leave her soul mate with Stan, who knowing the old man, had probably turned him into some tourist attraction.

Both of the Pines' faces lit up when they saw the front of the old "Mystery shack" where they had spent all their summer.

"Grunkle Stan!" Both Dipper and Mabel greeted in unison as they ran into the old mans arms.

"Whoa! Go easy there kids, you trying to break my bones?" He smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed as the fifteen year old red-head came into his line of vision. She had barely changed since he'd last seen her, beside the fact she was now wearing her furry brown jacket and had her hair cut shorter since how it had been in the summer. It was now just above her shoulders and had been straightened in the morning.

"Hey Dipper, Mabel! Been a while since I seen you two! How ya doin'?" She greeted them.

"Good, yourself?" Mabel calmly replied.

Dipper on the other hand was blurting stuff out. "Yeah, great! I missed you! How you been! Me too! That's great!" Mabel had to cover her brothers mouth, to stop him from making a further embarrassment of himself.

"Well it's cold, let's go inside." Mabel quickly changed the subject.

As the quartet walked inside the shack, Dipper whispered a thank to his sister.

"Anytime!" She replied.

All four entered the Gift shop.

"Dudes!" Soos called. Dipper and Mabel turned around and reunited with him.

After a while of greetings and catching up, the initial happiness died down and they all resumed their normal moods and natures.

"Let's see what's on TV."

* * *

"Hmm, well there's a lot of horror movies." Mabel announced, flicking through the channels. "Guess it's that time of the year. Ha ha!" She laughed.

"I like horror movies." Soos stated.

"As long as the effects are better than "The fear guy from terror town street", god that movie sucked." Wendy referred to the movie they all watched on Summerween.

"I know right, that sucked." Dipper agreed.

"Oooh, how about Insidious? Or The ring? Oh I know, classic saw!" Stan suggested.

"NO!" Mabel protested. "I've heard about them, they're really scary!"

"After all we did this summer, I don't know how a movie could scare you Mabes." Dipper laughed. "All the supernatural creatures we fought...and defeated might I add."

"You mean like Gideon?" Mabel laughed.

"Now there's something that'll give you nightmares." Stan laughed.

"But, we don't have to worry about it anymore." Soos reassured.

"Yeah." They all agreed, until they heard the sound of smashing glass and demonic laughter.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Gideon had just entered the Mystery shack, he was furious with Stanford Pines, not just because he had him sent to prison, he had also stolen his journal, and Gideon would kill to get it back.

Gideon entered the Shack, axe in between his hands, ready to destroy what he needed to. He had little time, so began swinging his axe willy-nilly. After several powerful swings, it became lodged in the floorboards. As he retrieved his weapon from the floor, one of the upturned floorboards revealed what he had been searching for. He didn't have much time, as he could hear the Pines family coming. He quickly tucked the journal in side his blazer and began using his axe to destroy Shack merchandise, just to annoy Stan.

"Gideon!" Stan hissed as he, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos stormed in.

"Stanford!" Gideon replied, with an equal amount of kindness in his tone.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Stan yelled at him, snatching the axe.

"Yeah, I thought you were arrested?" Mabel questioned.

"I got parole." Gideon answered.

"Well, surely if you're on parole you shouldn't be breaking in to people's house and using axes to cause mass destruction?!" Dipper ranted.

"Yeah, if the police were to find out, you could have an extended sentence of multiple years." Wendy added then chuckled. "If we call the police."  
"You wouldn't?!" Gideon narrowed his eyebrows at them all.

"We will if you don't get your fat lil' butt out here, right now!" Stan shouted

Gideon then ran as fast as his chubby legs would carry him, out the shack.

"You will regret this, Stanford Pines!" Gideon threatened as he stood outside the shack. "You and your whole family will rue the day they meet Gideon Charles Gleef-" Stan then slammed the front door there by cutting of the child's angry rants and curses.

"Some people don't know when to give up." Soos laughed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"How dare he make a mockery of me!" Gideon cursed, sitting at a desk in his bedroom. "No one makes a fool of Gideon Gleeful and gets away with it!"

He then took out his old journal and flickered through all the pages. "There's got to be a way to have my revenge! Blood rain? Eeew, that's disgusting! Egyptian super termites? No, they just attacked me. Bill Cipher? No!" In anger Gideon through his journal across the room and began pounding his fist on his desk. "There's got to be a way!" He screamed pulling out several hairs. Gideon then ran to where he had thrown his book, and found it open. "Zombie attack? Could work, but they never follow orders." He then paused. "Maybe they don't have to, if I just raise the dead around the shack, they would just attack and kill the Pines family! It's perfect!" He then glanced at his calendar. 'October 30th' How fitting. Gideon let out a long evil laugh before rushing off to exact his revenge.

* * *

"...I want to play a game..." The television blared.

"Please, turn it off." Mabel whimpered.

"Come on Mabel, this isn't even the scary bit yet." Wendy sighed.

"I don't like it!" Mabel protested, curling up inside her sweater.

"Ok, lets change it." Dipper argued on his sister's behalf.

"Fine." Stan grumpily handed the remote to Dipper, who handed it to Mabel.

"Hmm," Mabel pondered, flicking through all the channels. "Nightmare before Christmas!"

"No!" Stan argued.

"Ok, how about, Paranorman?" Mabel suggested.

"Please don't." Soos disagreed.

"Hmm, well what about Frakenweenie?"

"OMG! No!" Wendy argued.

"I don't know then." Mabel hung her head.

"Just because it's the day before Halloween, doesn't necessarily mean we have to watch a scary movie." Dipper said, trying to stop all the arguing.

"Yes it does!" Stan, Soos and Wendy argued.

"Ok, well here's a zombie movie." Dipper clicked on a movie made in 1987. "It's quite old, so it shouldn't be too scary for you." Dipper comforted Mabel.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

**That night...**

"Dipper." Mabel sobbed as she lay in bed. "That movie really scared me."

"It was just a movie, Mabel. Now go to sleep." Dipper moaned and rolled over in his own bed.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from downstairs.

"Dipper, what was that?" Mabel asked.

No answer.

Mabel took a deep breath, and decided it would be one mystery she would have to solve on her own. She put on her slippers, pink and custom designed with a snout and curly tail, to remind her of Waddles, and as it was cold, she picked up and orange pumpkin sweater she designed while in Piedmont and wore it over the top of her nightie.

Mabel nervously made her way down stairs, and in to the kitchen where she was certain she had heard the noise come from.

"Hello?" She nervously called. Two dark, deformed figures stood in front of her, making repulsive gargling sounds. Mabel instantly recognised the figures, as her old best friends. "Candy? Grenda?"

Mabel then let out a long horrified scream as two pale green figures with completely black eyes and frothing mouths, full of razor-sharp fangs stood before her.

"Dipper!"

* * *

**Boo! So there's part one of a two, possibly three-part Halloween story :)**

**Review please!**


	6. Happy Halloween Part 2

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, backing away from the two monsters in front of her. "Dipper!" She repeated.

As Mabel's two former friends continued closer to her, Mabel ran up the staircase as fast as she could, away from the demons, and loudly slammed the door behind her.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed. "Dipper, please wake up!"

"What is it, Mabel?" Dipper moaned.

"Downstairs! Candy! Grenda! Zombies!" Mabel gasped.

"Zombies?" Dipper repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about this?!" Mabel shrieked, tears spilling down her cheeks which had gone pale as the full moon.

"But how?" Dipper asked himself. "How can this be?"

"I don't know." Mabel whimpered, she then began lightly giggling. "It's kind of ironic, considering tomorrow is Halloween."

"Yeah, almost as if it was planned." Dipper added, with more suspicion and accusation than his sister.

"Oh Dipper, what are we gonna do?!" Mabel asked.

Before Dipper could answer the bedroom door burst open, but now Candy and Grenda were not the only zombies. Now there was a huge, angry flock of the undead, slowly trudging towards Dipper and Mabel.

"Aaah!" They both grabbed hold of each other and let out a terrified scream, as they knew they were doomed.

But, as the army advanced closer to the Pines', Soos charged through the door with a hammer in his hands and attacked the zombies, knocking them out the way so he could get to Dipper and Mabel.

"Dudes, are you okay? These are real zombies!" Soos gasped.

"We know." Dipper replied.

"We need to get outta here, quick!" Soos warned.

"Agreed." Dipper and Mabel agreed.

"Should we travel light or heavy?" Mabel asked, holding up a bag.

"We probably won't be coming back." Dipper said, staring at the twitching lifeless bodies, which were beginning to get them selves up again. "Go heavy."

Mabel filled a bag with an extra sweater, her phone and packets of sweets she stuffed under her pillow. Dipper, put all his clothes in a bag, as he didn't have time to put them on, and put in a torch and his journal.

"Ready?" Asked Soos. Dipper and Mabel nodded. "Let's go." He ordered, backing to the window.

"We can't jump!" Mabel pointed out.

"We have to." Dipper replied, chucking pillows and blankets out the window, then jumping.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried.

"I'm okay, Mabel!" Dipper reassured. "Jump!"

"It's okay, I got you." Soos comforted, picking up Mabel and jumping. Soos then landed with his back on I pile of pillows, Mabel landed on top of him.

"We need to get out of here quick!" Dipper instructed. As the trio ran in the woods, away from the infested shack, something crossed Mabel's mind.

"Wait, what about Grunkle Stan?"

"He's fine." Soos began to explain. "I was working late at the shack, hammering up some of the displays Gideon destroyed, and Stan asked me if I could watch you while he went into town to buy some things. When he left I came to check on you dudes, and saw the zombies."

"Thank goodness, I'd feel horrible if we'd left Stan in the Shack with all the zombies." Mabel said.

"Well I think the zombie problem's about to get worse." Dipper pointed out, staring at a figure who resembled Manly Dan.

Manly Dan stared at the three then charged toward them with a chainsaw in his rotting hands.

"RUN!" Dipper screamed.

* * *

**Wendy's room...**

Wendy lay fast asleep in her bed, oblivious to the world around her. A group of zombies had eaten her fathers brains, turning him into a mindless zombie, two of Wendy's brother's had managed to get away and ran into the woods, but the youngest brother had been to slow and turned into a zombie. The zombies struck a match and ignited a pile of scrap would outside her bedroom door, as it was locked and they couldn't get to and eat her. Wendy, however wasn't waking up anytime soon as she was having an epic dream where she was on a quest to slay a dragon and rescue Dipper from the castle it was guarding. The smoke from the fire did not wake Wendy up, as she assumed it was part of her dream, but eventually the heat did. When Wendy awoke to her room engulfed in flame she quickly grabbed her phone and wrapped her duvet around her and charged straight through the flames, keeping her head down. Once she was outside, she tossed her duvet into the damp grass and examined her skin. A couple of minor burns, but nothing serious. It was fortunate that night that she had been so tired, she went to sleep in her work clothes, as every other night she slept in her underwear. Wendy place her phone in her jean pocket, as she knew she would need it later and trudged, barefoot through the mud in the woods.

* * *

**412 Gopher road...**

Gideon perched high upon the roof of his old factory, which stored boxes full of the Lil' Gideon merchandise that nobody wanted anymore. Up there he could see the whole town.

"This isn't going according to plan." Gideon noticed. "All I wanted was the zombies to do was kill the Pines family, not this!" Gideon gestured to the panic and chaos the town was in as many citizens were mauled to death and turned into zombies. "This isn't what I wanted. It's not my fault they don't follow orders, they aint got no brains, that aint my fault." Gideon then looked down to see zombies who resembled his parents, begin climbing up the side of the warehouse he was on. "No!" Gideon defiantly shrieked as he climbed down, the opposite side of where the zombies were coming and ran into town, as he considered the woods greatly unsafe.

* * *

**The woods...**

Dipper, Mabel and Soos kept running, ages after they lost Manly Dan, he was a very strong man and could kill them all with a flick of his wrist, dead or undead.

"Quick!" Dipper pointed to the tree and began climbing it, followed by Mabel who was helped up by Soos. Dipper and Mabel sat on one branch, high up, and Soos sat on a separate branch to them, slightly higher up.

"There's got to be a way, Dipper, in your journal?" Mabel badgered, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Dipper, who had only just put his clothes on, took out his journal and flicked through it till he got to the page titled "The Undead".

"Oh, It doesn't say anything about how to fight or defeat them, It just has pictures and descriptions."

"Guys!" Someone at the foot of the tree shouted.

"Wendy!" Dipper identified.

"My house was on fire!" She shouted.

"Yeah, and there's a zombie apocalypse happening!" Dipper added.

"What, really?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah, your dad was chasing us with a chainsaw." Soos told.

"Then why are you in a tree?" Questioned Wendy.

Dipper, Mabel and Soos were silent for a moment then climbed down, embarrassed.  
"Well, I think we should get out the woods." Wendy suggested. "It's probably not safe, as it's so dark and there may be some survivors in town."

* * *

**In town...**

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy silently crept through the town, careful to be unseen, as there were lots of zombies trudging around.

"Where can we go?" Mabel asked. "Where can we go that's safe?"

"We need to establish a safe zone, somewhere that humans can get in, but zombies can't, so we can identify who's living and who's not." Dipper explained.

"Then maybe we could find a way to reverse all this." Wendy added.

"Waddles?!" Mabel suddenly screamed, accidentally attracting the attention of multiple zombies. "My baby! We left him in there!"

"It'll be fine Mabel, zombies only target humans." Dipper lied, in actual fact his journal said that they killed any living being, but he couldn't tell Mabel that.

"Err dudes!" Soos pointed to a group of zombies with various weapons in their hands, making their way toward them.

"RUN!" Dipper ordered.

* * *

**The Safe-zone?**

As all four ran, the soon came to what was once "Greasy's diner" now had the windows boarded up and the words "SAFE-ZONE" spray painted on the wall.

They turned to see the group of zombies was now bigger and there was at least fifteen zombies chasing them.

"Let us in!" Dipper begged, pounding on the door. "Please!"

"LET US IN!" Mabel joined in, shortly followed by Soos and Wendy.

Eventually Pacifica came to the door, with a blowtorch gripped in her hand. "Are you zombies?"

"No, of course were not, do we look like zombies?!" Wendy shouted.

"Please let us in, or we'll die!" Mabel begged.

Pacifica thought for a moment then decided to let them in.

They entered the "Safe-zone" and met the other survivors; Pacifica, her two friends, Lee, Nate and Gideon.

"You're the only survivors?" Soos asked.

"That we know of." Pacifica answered.

"I can't believe this happened." One of Pacifica's friends sobbed.

"Yeah, well let's cut tot he chase: Gideon, what the heck did you do and how do we stop it?!" Dipper shouted.

Suddenly all eyes fixed on Gideon. "What? I didn't do anything!" He lied.

"Yes you did! We all know it was you who raised these zombies! Now tell us how we stop them!" Dipper barked.

"It was you! How could you be so stupid!" Wendy yelled at Gideon.

"I– I err..." Gideon stuttered, backing against the wall.

Just then, many zombies used their fists to break the wood on the walls and stuck their hands through. Everyone managed to get away from the windows in time, except Gideon. The zombies grabbed hold of him and began pulling him through the window.

"Aaaah! Help me! Please!" He desperately screamed. Lee and Nate grabbed his ankles and tried to pull him to safety, but one zombie already took a big bite in his neck, they both let go of him.

As Gideon's lifeless body was dragged away,_ 2_ fell out of his jacket.

* * *

**Ok, so this will be a three-part story after all :) I'll try my hardest to get part 3 published tomorrow on Halloween :) Or should I say: Falloween! **

**So review please! :)**


	7. Happy Halloween part 3

The zombie's dragged away Gideon and began feasting on him, until he also became a zombie. Dipper quickly grabbed the journal Gideon had dropped.

"That's messed up!" Exclaimed Soos

"Well now the window's open, what will we do?" Asked Pacifica.

"Grab stuff to defend ourselves with." Dipper answered.

All the "survivors" armed their selves blunt, sharp or heavy objects and hid behind the counter.

"Right Dipper, we'll fight of the zombies, while you try find away of stopping them." Mabel instructed.

"Okay." Dipper replied, but had to repeat himself three times, as no one could hear him over the sound of the zombies climbing through the widow.

"Nobody. Make. A. Sound." Pacifica hissed.

"I know." Mouthed Dipper.

"Got it." Her two friends whispered.

"Yeah." Mabel and Soos replied in voices just below a whisper.

Lee, Nate and Wendy nodded.

Several zombies entered the diner and began searching for any human life.

The gang behind the counter were dead silent, Dipper hadn't even opened 2 as the sound of pages turning would be too loud and could mean the end for them all. There silence managed to save them, as the zombies didn't find them, but just as the zombies were about to leave, Soos' phone went off with a loud, annoying text tone.

"Soos!" Dipper angrily hissed.

"Sorry Dude!" Soos apologised.

The zombies heard the noise and began making their way over to the counter.

"It's now or never!" Wendy instructed. "On the count of three we attack."

Everyone began counting "One...Two...Th-" Three was never spoken, as by that time the zombies had grabbed hold of Lee and Nate, and were reaching for the others.

"NOW!" Wendy ordered.

They all jumped up and began fighting with the undead. Mabel held a fire extinguisher and began beating zombies in the back of the head with it, and spraying it when necessary. Pacifica still had her blow torch and used it to burn any zombie who came to close to her. Soos was attacking and smashing chairs on the zombies. Wendy had a hammer in her hands and was pounding head in. Pacifica's two friends were using knives to stab the zombies, but this was ineffective and they were soon caught and killed by the zombies. And Dipper was in a corner, desperately scanning the journal, and using a whisk and frying pan to mutilate the occasional zombie.

"Ah ha!" Dipper cried. "I know how to stop the zombies!"  
"Well don't keep us waiting!" Pacifica snidely snapped as she fought for her life.

"It says I need to go to the highest point in Gravity Falls and read an incantation." Dipper stated.

"The highest point? That'd be the water tower." Wendy revealed.

"Let's get there quick." Mabel said.

The gang began fighting there way through the zombies. They fought as hard as they could, but sadly Pacifica and Soos were lost and like many before them, turned into zombies.

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy fought to the Water tower, and began climbing the ladder. The army were gaining on them, and began climbing up the ladder after them. Tambry grabbed Wendy's ankle and began pulling, Gideon managed to get a hold of Mabel's knee and clung onto that. Dipper knew if he didn't hurry up he would be a goner, and then no one could be able to stop this.

"Dipper, you have to get to the top!" Mabel egged on.

"I know." He then turned and knocked the zombies off his sister. "You're coming with me."

Dipper turned to help Wendy. "Don't worry about me Dip', I'll hold them off as long as I can." Wendy promised.

Dipper and Mabel stood atop where they could stand, but they needed to get higher, so Mabel helped Dipper up to the very top of the tower. Dipper then pulled Mabel up with him.

"Go Dipper! Read it!"

"Etsi rerum, quae ego praecipio vobis Redite ad vivum! Ut Rursus mortalis es!" Dipper read.

Thundered clapped and lightning lit up the sky.

Dipper then repeated the chant, but shouted it. "Etsi rerum, quae ego praecipio vobis Redite ad vivum! Ut Rursus mortalis es!"

The zombies stopped making there way toward the twins, their flesh grew back to it's healthy origin. Their eyes transformed there original colour. And finally, although it was not visible, all their vital organs resumed a healthy working order, their blood cells carried oxygen again and their vocal cords now allowed them to say more than simple groans. Everyone was now back to normal.

"We did it!" Mabel cheered. "Well, you did."  
"I couldn't have done it without my sidekick." Dipper smiled.

"Well, what should we do now?" Mabel asked.

Dipper glanced at his watch. "Trick-or-treating?"

* * *

**So now this concludes the "Happy Halloween" saga. If you were wondering what Dipper read, it was latin and was supposed to translate to:**

**Undead creatures, I command you! Return to your living selves! Become once again, the mortals you were!**

**Thanks for reading, and I wish you all a Happy Falloween! **


End file.
